


Bitter Cold

by CanineWitchcraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, There are dogs in all of my fics so of course there will be dogs in this one!, dogs?, modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineWitchcraft/pseuds/CanineWitchcraft
Summary: Moira's car breaks down and she finds herself stranded in the middle of nowhere in the cold.





	1. Alternator

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also, all the good stuff will be in the next chapter. This is just set up. Also, this is slightly based off of when my car broke down a month ago and I nearly froze to death waiting for a tow truck.

It was the alternator. It had to be the alternator. Moira thought as she sat in her now dead car trying in a last ditch effort to start it. The engine didn’t turn over. It didn’t even try. The lights on the dash flashed for half a second before fluttering and fading out. It was good and dead.

 

Moira huffed as she tossed her keys on the dash and pulled out her phone. Low battery and roaming. “Damn mountains.” She growled, her breath already visible as heat quickly escaped from the car. She called the first person in her calls history, Angela and prayed the signal was strong enough.

 

“Moira, where are you?” Angela’s words were quick, perhaps worried she thought.

 

“Car broke down.”

 

“Moira? Are you there?”

 

“I said my car broke down.” Silence. “Angela?”

 

There was a gargled response followed by a loud beeping.

 

“Damnit.” She tossed the phone onto the dash next to the keys and started to shiver. Her coat was far too light for the below freezing temperatures. She hadn’t planned on breaking down in the middle of nowhere, but of course, who does?

 

She reached into her back seat and grabbed the blanket she kept there to protect the fabric from the dogs. Wrapping it around herself, she hoped the dog hair on the blanket would add some insolation. The added layer didn’t slow her shaking as her body tried to keep her warm. It was something that should have concerned her, but she felt more annoyed than anything else.

 

The ginger reached for her phone and sent a last ditch SOS to Angela through text. Her phone claimed that it sent after two minutes of sitting on her dash with barely a signal before the phone shut down. She found herself wondering if she should have been panicking, but all she felt was cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible. I'm sorry.

Moira awoke to the a gentle weight against her back and front and an aching pain in her fingers and face. Against her chest, with his head resting on her neck, was a blue merle border collie, Gabriel. She smiled at him and nuzzled into her neck. She could feel his tail hit the bed in a rhythmic happy beating against the bed. Turning her neck to look behind her, she could see Angela’s tri border collie stretched out against her back. She groaned as Moira shifted. Lifting her head and glaring at the redhead before getting up and jumping off the bed. 

 

Moira looked around the room pieces beginning to fall into place. Home. But how did she get home? Her fingers blistering from frostbite. The warmth of the dog against her was all she could focus on. Her body shivered as she thought back to car. She rolled back over wrapping her arms around Gabe. He burrowed his face into chest. 

 

Angela walked in and gave her a soft smile. She crawled onto the bed next to Moira and buried her face into the back of the redhead’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Cold.” The redhead rolled to face Angela. She nestled into Angela’s neck. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Rescuing me.” Moira rasped with a playful tone. 

 

Angela laughed. “They don’t call me a hero for nothing.” 

 

Moira hummed into her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Moira and Angela have border collies, because I said so. So there... ;) 
> 
> I feed off of Kudos and Comments.


End file.
